


pay attention, seb

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RPF, Secret Relationship, but in a nice way, chris is an attention seeker, see: he wants attention from sebastian, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Sebastian loves Chris. This is just fact, has been since the day that they’d met.There are hundreds of facts Sebastian knows pertaining to Chris Evans. Fact: Chris Evans loves Sebastian Stan right back (Sebastian is secretly proud that he is now confident enough to list this as a fact, it had taken him so long to realize it wasn’t too good to be true). Chris Evans loves his family. Chris Evans loves children and dogs. Chris Evans is the biggest Disney fan Sebastian has met to date. Chris Evans likes sleeping on the right side of the bed, Chris Evans prefers briefs over boxers, Chris Evans has the continued habit of whispering “my sweet boy” into his skin every time he presses a kiss to Sebastian’s forehead. Chris Evans is kind, Chris Evans is anxious, Chris Evans is empathetic and fiercely loyal, but most of all....Chris Evans is needy.”
Relationships: Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	pay attention, seb

**Author's Note:**

> very self indulgent, very soft, based off of true events? but honestly i don’t know how correct they are since all i had was gifs. wrote this while in a funk, so enjoy and be nice if you comment!

Sebastian loves Chris. This is just fact, has been since the day that they’d met. 

There are hundreds of facts Sebastian knows pertaining to Chris Evans. Fact: Chris Evans loves Sebastian Stan right back (Sebastian is secretly proud that he is now confident enough to list this as a fact, it had taken him so long to realize it wasn’t too good to be true). Chris Evans loves his family. Chris Evans loves children and dogs. Chris Evans is the biggest Disney fan Sebastian has met to date. Chris Evans likes sleeping on the right side of the bed, Chris Evans prefers briefs over boxers, Chris Evans has the continued habit of whispering “my sweet boy” into his skin every time he presses a kiss to Sebastian’s forehead. Chris Evans is kind, Chris Evans is anxious, Chris Evans is empathetic and fiercely loyal, but most of all....

Chris Evans is needy. 

Chris wears so much of his heart on his sleeve. It’s not hard to see his personality on the exterior, both Sebastian and everyone who’s watched Chris for more than five minutes can tell how sweet Chris is, and the people who have been clued in on Sebastian and Chris’s partnership can all tell how much Chris dotes on his boyfriend. His sweetheart, as Chris liked to say in private. 

Sebastian is the only one who knows how truly needy Chris is because Sebastian is the only one Chris is comfortable enough to display it to. He doesn’t flatter himself in thinking Sebastian is the only one Chris needs, and true, there had been others before Sebastian, people who had held Chris’s heart in their hands and looked inside those big, beautiful eyes. But Sebastian knew that while there had been others, some of those others were why Chris was how he was in the first place, having held his heart and deciding they didn’t want it in the end. That kills Sebastian to know, because although he knows Chris is a grown man who had moved on and fallen in love, although he knows the past heartbreaks had ultimately led Chris to him, he hates the idea of his boyfriend feeling unwanted. 

So, Chris is needy. Sebastian doesn’t mind, he knows he himself has his own traits that come from his past. He wishes some of the reasons behind the neediness hadn’t happened to Chris, but in the end is endeared by it. His boyfriend acts like a puppy sometimes, shines like the sun when Sebastian so much as smiles at him when he’s craving attention, and Seb allowed to love it. Actions are his boyfriend’s preferred love language, and Sebastian only wants to give him everything he needs. 

It displays itself in different ways, but there had been one very public time that sticks out, some group interview on a press tour that Sebastian only remembers for this specific incident. They had been surrounded in a full press conference and accompanying crowd, having spent most of the day in the limelight, no chance for any alone time or space where they were free to show anything outside of what the managers had labelled “casual companionship”.

Chris had hated it, did every time it happened. But that day in particular he had acted out on it a little more, shooting Sebastian looks (and at one point even winking, he remembered fondly) from where he was sitting next to him, fidgeting and giving Sebastian little smiles every time he saw his boyfriend look at him questioningly. 

It had come to its climax at two times in the conference. Sebastian doesn’t remember which happened first, but he remembers both incidents vividly enough because of the reaming the handlers had given Chris afterwards. 

“Casual companionship!” one of them had said, exasperated, white knuckling her clipboard. Chris had just shot her a decidedly not apologetic grin while Sebastian just winced on his boyfriend’s behalf. To be fair, the indignation of the handler wasn’t unfounded. Chris hadn’t exactly been subtle. They were out of platonic excuses for what had just happened on stage. 

Chris had, at one point, leaned over and grabbed at a hair floating right next to Seb’s face. Right in the middle of the interview. Sebastian had laughed, thanked him, and hastily added on “friendship!” as an explanation, just so the handlers would still be under the impression that he and Chris weren’t trying to get kicked off press. Chris had just smiled brightly, pleased with himself for making Seb pay attention to him, as if Sebastian wasn’t always thinking about him already. 

He was plying for attention, Sebastian knew. He had been starved of it the whole week, wanted it desperately enough to do goofy (and admittedly stupid) things on camera, like grab imaginary hairs from his secret-boyfriend’s cheek under the guise of being a helpful friend. 

There had also been the coffee thing, where Chris had leaned over to set his drink on the floor and made eye contact with Sebastian while leaning back up. That would have been normal, except upon meeting his boyfriend’s “are you okay” look, he had reached over to touch his hand against Sebastian’s left pec, right when Sebastian had been about to murmur out the “are you okay?” he thought his look had been unable to convey. He would have been peeved about the stunt, but the happy grin it had put on Chris’s face as he tucked his offending hand under his thighs and rocked against it outweighed any ounce of exasperation Sebastian could hold. The handlers weren’t nearly as endeared as he was, but if he was being honest, he didn’t care. Seeing Chris so happy after just getting his attention was cute. He loved it. 

His ploys for attention from Seb might get them in trouble, but Sebastian wouldn’t trade Chris or the way he was for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> remember chris and sebastian are real people, dont be invasive towards them irl, remember to respect their privacy, i do not claim to know their relationship or sexuality, yada yada yada. i do not own them! anyways, hope you enjoyed my poorly ended overly soft drabble


End file.
